Dean's birthday
by TheSkyIsntTheLimite
Summary: It's Dean's birthday, he was going to have the best birthday, until something happens to Rory
1. Chapter 1

Rory woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock Her head was pounding. All she wanted was to go back to sleep but then she remembered what day it was. Dean's birthday! She had planned the whole day. They would go get pancakes at Luke's, then they would go to the park and they will have their lunch- that will be burgers from Luke's- as a picnic if it would be warm enough and if not, Mrs. Patty said that she would give them the studio for an hour. Then they would go to the city and watch a movie. She decided she would have some coffee and hope the headache would go away. She quickly got up, got dressed and grabbed her coffee. She then sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dean to show up.

"Rory? why are you up so early? Isn't it spring break?" Asked the confused Lorelei "Yes mom, it is spring break already but it is also" "Ohhh right Dean's birthday!" Lorelei interrupted after taking a zip from her coffee. "Rory? Do you feel good? You look a bit paler then usual" said Lorelei after taking another look at her daughter "Yes mom I'm totally fine" said Rory, as if she was saying it to herself trying to believe it. Her headache didn't go away only got stronger. "So what are the big plans for you and your perfect boyfriend?" Lorelei asked, believing that her girl was really fine. After hearing what Rory planed for their day she got up, hugged Rory and went to the Inn, there was a big wedding planed in there and she had a lot of work.

"Rory where are you?" Dean asked as he came in the house "I am right here" Rory said as she came out of the kitchen and hugged Dean "Happy birthday" She said, and then gave him a kiss "so Rory, what are our big planes for the day?" Dean asked "They are secret, you will find out when they will happen!" Answer Rory happily "First thing- pancakes at Luke's!" "Awesome!" Dean answered, excited for the adventures of the day. He didn't know then how will the day end.

"Hey Luke! We will have two chocolate chip pancakes please! and put a candle in one of them!" Asked Rory as they sat down at the table "What are we celebrating?" asked Luke "Dean's birthday" answered Rory "Very nice! So what are you two going to do today?" asked Luke "Its a secret I don't even know" answered Dean "Let me tell you something" said Luke "This would be a birthday you will never forget! the Gilmore Girls, They know how to celebrate birthdays!" Luke said, remembering the Birthday Lorelei planned for him only a few months ago. "Rory how do you feel? do you maybe want some tea?" asked Luke. he thought she looked pale "No thank you, I'm more of a coffee person, thought you will know it by now…" Rory laughed, she didn't want to lie to him and tell him she feels alright, because she didn't feel well, her headache was getting worst every second "two chocolate chips pancake and two coffee coming right up" Luke said, smiling.

Luke brought them everything they asked for and they started to eat. "Rory?" asked Dean "Yeah babe" Rory answer with a smile "Its Friday" He said. "And?" she asked, confused "Don't you need to go to your grandparents for Friday night dinner?" "Oh god I forgot!" She said, putting her elbows on the table and her hands on her face "I totally forgot I am so so so very sorry! Oh god how could I forget?! And last week I ditched because I had the big algebra test that I had to study for! I cant believe I forgot!" She said in one breath "Rory! Relax Its fine, I bet your grandparent would not mind if I join you for dinner, call them and tell them its my birthday so they wouldn't be able to refuse." He said holding her hands and looking in her eyes "Sure?" she asked "It would be my pleasure" Dean replied "now go and call them. Oh and don't forget telling them its my birthday so they would get me a gift!" He told her as she pulled her phone from her backpack. "Rory!" Luke told her, pointing at the "No phones" sign "Luke its freezing out" Rory replied, but she went out anyway.

"May I speak with Mrs. Gilmore? It Rory her granddaughter" Rory said to the maid that answered "Rory! what a pleasure talking to you" Her grandmother answered "Hey grandma" Rory said, happy that her grandmother was in a good mood "So Rory, what do you want? I guess you didn't just called up to check on us. Wait Rory, this is not a "Sorry cant come to dinner tonight" call like last week right" Her grandma knew how to make Rory feel guilty "No no grandma, but it is Dean's birthday and his family is out-of-town so he is spending the whole day with me and we would like both to come if it is possible to make one more plate next to the table?" She asked, wishing her grandma would not make a big deal of it and would let her go back inside, it was around 33 degrees fahrenheit, not typical for the season, and she was freezing. Her headache was growing and became stronger and stronger. "I wish you would have told me earlier, now the maids would have to make more roast and a birthday cake! What is Dean's favorite cake?" "Grandma I don't know, do what you wish, he would be happy for any cake, thank you very much. I would love to continue talking but I have to go. Thank you again and I am sure that us four could never eat a whole roast so there really isn't any need of making more. We will see you in the evening, bye" Rory spilled out quickly wanting to go back to the warm pancakes and coffee waiting her inside "Rory? are you ok? you sound like you have a cold or something" asked Emily "Yes grandma I'm ok, goodbye" "Goodbye Rory" Her grandmother said hanging up the phone. "Richard?" Emily said "Yes Emily?" He answered "Call Lorelei, ask her if Rory is sick" Emily asked him "in a minute" Richard answered from his office "Thank you Richard" She told him "And we also need to buy the tall kid, what is his name? Rory's friend, its his birthday and he will be joining us for dinner" "I believe his name is Dean. I will go to the club and buy him a nice tie." "alright then" Emily answered. She then went on with her business and Richard went and bought a red tie and ta few black and red cufflinks. He tried to call Lorelei a few time but only Michel answered and said "She is way to busy today to talk! It's a mess here and the wedding is in a few hours! stop calling" so Richard stopped calling from respect to his daughter's business.

Rory came in, she haven't noticed this at the time, but she was shaking. "Rory are you alright?" Luke asked, after seeing she was shaking he felt bad he made her go outside "I'm fine Luke, can I get a refile?" "On the house" Luke answered. Rory set down and started to warm up again "Dean went to the bathroom he would be back in a few" Luke said while refiling her big coffee mug "what cup number is it already?" "Third or fourth, cant remember" Rory answered. "You do know that you don't have to drink the same amount as Lorelei right?" He said with a smile and walked away.

Dean came and sat in front of Rory. "I have something for you" He said "Something for me? Its your birthday" "I know but I knew you would make me a perfect birthday so I wanted to give you something that would make me happy, so it is basically a gift for me too because when you're hooey I am happy" "Then you should give it to me when I give you your big birthday present" She said. Dean held her hand and looked in her eyes. It would have been the perfect moment, if Rory hadn't went into a 'sneezing mode' all of a sudden. Sneezing mode was what Rory and her mother named these sneezes that kept coming one immediately after the other. "You'r ok?" "Yeah It was just a sneeze or two" Rory told dean. "So, what are we doing next?" Dean asked, after they both finished the pancakes and Rory got her cup to-go. "Now we would go to the park, Lane's band is playing, her mother went on the church's trip" "great. I cant wait to hear them"


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked to the park Rory felt a bit dizzy. She didn't tell it to Dean, he was sure she was fine. When they reached where Lane told Rory that the show would be, they saw a half built stage and the very nerves looking Lane. "Rory! Dean! good to have you here! Brian can't lift anything because of his asthma and we still need to organize so many things! I know it is suppose to be your day but we could really use the hand? Please?" Rory looked at Dean, as if she was asking him permission to help "of course!" Dean said. Dean, Zack and Dave finished the stage while Rory, Lane and Brian uploaded all the pics and everything onstage. "Rory can you give me a hand?" Asked Brian, he was lifting the drums and they were pretty heavy. She was kind of hoping she could sit down and relax, her headache was really bad, and she got to a few sneezing mode moments that only made her headache worst. "Sure" she answered. They lifted the drums from and started walking to the stage. Rory felt very dizzy, and then she suddenly fell backwards. The drums fell on her leg. "Rory are you ok?" Brian asked immediately. He moved the drums from her leg. "Hey guys come here I think Rory just fainted" He yelled to his friends when he saw Rory's eyes were closed and she didn't respond. They all came and Dean leaned over her and said "Rory are you ok? awake?" "I'm fine" she said, waking up "I just slipped and fell and the sky was in my eyes so I closed them" No one believed her, not even herself. She sat and got dizzy again. "Wow what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, forcing her to lie back down "I'm fine Dean. Really." She sat up again and ignored her dizziness. "What about her leg?" Lane asked "It doesn't even hurt" Rory lied. "Rory this is sirius" Dean said looking in her eyes "Are you sure nothing hurts?" "Yes Dean. I am totally fine and healthy" "Ok" "But you are not lifting anything ok?" He told her before helping her up "no problem" she answered, she was actually happy she could not lift anything, she knew she fainted and it scared her. Dean helped her stand and the second she stood on her leg she knew she was really injured. Her face showed pain for half a second, but Dean saw it. "Ok so you're not walking anywhere today. Brian can you run to Luke's and ask for an ice pack for Rory's leg? And if Lorelei is there tell her what happened" Dean whispered to his ear so Rory wouldn't hear the last part. "Be right back" Brian said.

"Hey Luke, Rory fell so we need an icepack. Do you have one?" "Rory fell? Is she ok?" Luke said, worried, while he brought an ice pack out from the freezer "She is fine and Dean will take care of her. Thank you" Brain said on his way to the door. Then he stopped. Turned around "If you see Lorelei tell her to come to the park, she will meet us all there ok?" Brian asked Luke "Yeah sure no problem" Luke answered "And tell me if you need something, really, anything" Luke said as Brian left the door

"I can walk a few steps" Rory protested after Dean lifted her up. He didn't want her to have to walk on her leg. "Really? are you sure? I saw that look on your face when you stood up. I really think we should go see a doctor about it" He told Rory. She knew he was right so she said anyway "we will see and if it starts to hurt I will tell you and we will go" "Promise? Remember it is my birthday and you cant lie to a birthday boy" He said "I promise" He putted her down right in front of the stage. It was already 10am and the stage was ready (Dave took the drums and set then where they should be) Brain came and brought Dean the icepack "Lorelei wasn't there but I think you should call her" Brain whispered to Dean "yeah I know. Thank you anyway" Dean sat next to Rory and said "I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back" Dean said and kissed Rory on her forehead. He felt like she was a bit warm so he placed his hand on Rory's forehead but she escaped "I'm fine." She said, annoyed. "Ok ok I'm going." He said and walked away.

"Come on Lorelei answer the phone, just pick it up" Dean told the phone while it rang and rang. "Dragonfly Inn, we are currently not available to pick up the phone so just leave a massage and we will call you back" "Hey Lorelei it's Dean, I don't know when will you hear this but Rory fell and something happened to her leg and I think she's sick but she wont tell me. Call me back please!" He hung up and went back just to find Rory trying to walk, hoping on one leg, while Lane was trying to force her to sit. "Rory stop you need to sit Dean would understand!" "We are suppose to have a picnic from Luke's burgers! I need to get the burgers" "Rory I will ask Zack if he could do it you just need to sit" Lane practically bagged Rory "Hey Rory!" Dean ran to help Lane "Come on Rory, sit" he sat her down and place the icepack back on her leg "I would go and grab us the burgers" He said "But its your birthday" Rory argued "But I don't want you to be in pain, this is what would make me happy." "Luke already know what I asked for. He will bring you the bag and you are not allowed to look inside" Rory said "as long as you sit I'm fine with it." He said. Then he started to walk to Luke's.

"Lorelei Someone left a massage to you" Michel told Lorelei when he saw her passing in the lobby "It was one of Rory's friends, I don't remember his name. Why does any of Rory's friends call here anyway. Its a business." "Michel what was the massage about?" asked Lorelei "I don''t remember. Probably nothing important" he told her. "Who was the friend? Was it Lane? Dean? Zack?" "Maybe. Don't know. Don't care" he said before answering another phone call. Lorelei walked in the kitchen "Sookie please tell me some good news" "I need more icing and we are all out of it. It is not possible to make a 5 levels cake if you only have icing for 2 levels!" Sookie said "Send someone to run to Doose's and get you some more" "Thats the good news- Jackson is already on his way" "Could you ask him to bring me a cup of coffee from Luke's? I really need some and I already drank all of our coffee" "Yeah" Sookie answered with a smile.

When Dean entered to Luke's Dinner Luke immediately walked to him and asked how's Rory "Stubborn" Dean answered "She wanted to walk here and ask for our basket? something like that… I'm not allowed to look inside, do you know what I'm talking about?" "Yeah yeah, she brought it here last night" Luke went up the stairs and came back with a big basket. "Here" Luke said. "Thanks" Dean replied, then he asked "Did you tell Lorelei yet?" "She didn't come in, but when she will come in I will tell her, don't worry, and if Rory need's anything I am right here" "Yeah she know's." Dean replied "Thank you" he added when he went out the door and started to run back to Rory.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is for you GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan ! I may have written this story about Dean, but I sure do love Logan! How can you not love him?

A few seconds after Dean left Jackson entered

"Hey Luke. I need some coffee for Lorelei" Jackson said

"Wait are you going to see her now?" Luke asked

"Yeah I have some groceries for Sookie and Lorelei asked for your coffee"

"could you send her a massage?"

"Why not" Luke told what he knew about what happened to Rory.

"Is she ok now? Where is she? Is Dean with her? Did she went so to a doctor to check her up?"

"Hey Jackson relax Dean will take care of her he is with her all day"

"I will go and tell her right away" Jackson said and left the dinner

"Wait Jackson! You forgot the coffee!" Luke said as he ran after Jackson out the door

"Ohh yeah right thanks" Jackson said and ran in to his car.

Luke laughed, relived that he wouldn't be the one who tells Lorelei about Rory and went back into the dinner.

"What is there inside of this basket? It is pretty heavy"

"Open it up" Said Rory to Dean.

Dean looked inside and smiled.

He took out the blanket that was inside and place her next to Rory, he helped Rory move on the blanket.

Then he took out two candles that were in the basket and lit them up with the matches Rory handed him

"you thought about everything didn't you?" He said, smiling, while he took out four ear plugs

"Just in case we were sitting to close to the band" She answered.

He then took out two plates and two wine glasses.

He filled the wine glasses with the apple juice and placed the burgers on each of their plates.

"I love you Rory Gilmore" he said, looking in her eyes "I love you too" She answered.

They started to eat and after the first bite from her burger Rory was about to puke.

"Rory? everything ok? you look, well, greenish"

"yeah just not hungry" She answered swallowing what was going up her throat.

"What are we doing after eating? Tell me please" He practically begged her

"I thought we would drive to the city and catch a movie before going to my grandparents" She said

"I might have something better to do"

"What?" Rory said, surprised Dean replied that way, he knew that she planned this whole day for a long time "now it's a surprise for you" He said.

Rory's head started to spin agains she closed her eyes strong and grabbed Dean's hand

"Wow Rory what's going on?" Dean said, scared, after he looked at her

"Nothing" Rory replied

"This is not nothing Rory!" Dean said when she opened her eyes and let go of his hand "Please tell me" He said, looking in her eyes.

He then place his hand on Rory's forehead wishing she wouldn't move, but she did

"I'm alright Dean. Plea…" Rory couldn't finish the sentence, she got into 'coughing mode'- which was basically the same as 'Sneezing mode' but with coughs "Please" She finished her sentence after the coughing were over.

*Gilmore Girls*

"Sookie where's Lorelei?" Jackson asked when he came in the kitchen

"Oh you have her coffee good bring it to me I will bring it to her"

"No I need to tell her something important"

"what?" Sookie asked, surprised

"It's about Rory"

"What happened to Rory?" Sookie asked, afraid.

"Luke told me that Brian, from Lane's band, Told him that Rory was dizzy and she fell while carrying the drums and they fell on her leg"

Sookie's mouth opened up wider and wider as she heard the story.

She went out of the kitchen and yelled "Lorelei! Lorelei!"

"Why are you looking for her?" Michelle asked

"Rory fell and a drum hit her leg and now she's probably hurt" He looked and then he went upstairs

"Lorelei! Lorelei!" They all yelled "Where are you?!"

One of the guests heard Sookie and he went to her and said "are you looking for the tall one with the blue eyes and the dark hair?"

"Yes! do you know where she is?" Sookie said

"I heard her talking on the phone and then she ran outside. It was about half an hour ago."

Sookie heard that and ran to Jackson

"Jackson when did this whole thing happened?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour, hour and a half ago?"

"I think someone told her already on the phone. Guests saw her talking in the phone and then running out the door"

"Try calling her" Michelle suggested when he saw them.

Sookie took her phone and tried calling Lorelei.

"No answer." she said.

They all tried for about five minutes and then Jackson said "Maybe Lorelei is with Rory and thats why she isn't answering?"

"probably" said Sookie after thinking about it for a moment.

Then everyone went back to doing what they did before.

*Gilmore Girls*

"So… Where are we going?" Asked Rory when Dean helped her on his motorcycle

"You will know soon" he said, he then took her scarf and covered her eyes "wait right here I will be right back" he said and then walked away.

When he thought he got far enough he called Lorelei, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Lorelei its Dean, I think something is going on with Rory, I am going to take her to your house and just relax. Please call me back soon" He said for the fifth time.

He went back to his motorcycle, to find Rory wasn't there.

"Rory?" He yelled.

He then ran to Lane and Zack and asked if they saw Rory

"No, but she couldn't have gone far on that leg" they answered.

"Could you help me look?" He asked

"Yeah absolutely" they said.

"Maybe she went to Luke's to get more coffee" Zack suggested

"I will go look there, and I will stop at Doose's to check if she went there" Zack said, he then started to run to Doose's

"I would go and try to call her. And I would check the stage area, where we eat lunch" Dean said "Maybe you could check if she went to the bathroom or something" Dean offered

"Sounds good".

Each went to his own way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rory?" Lane asked when she went to the public bathroom. There was only one cell close and she could hear someone weeping. She knocked on the door and found it wasn't lucked so she opened it just a crack to look inside. When she saw it was Rory she went inside and texted really quickly to Dean and Zack that she found Rory and that they should meet her next to the exit from the woman's bathroom. "Rory are you ok?" Rory didn't even notice Lane until now and when Lane spoke she jumped. Rory was sitting on the floor, with her head next to the toilet. "It's ok" Lane said when Rory quickly wiped her tears, washed down the puke that was in the toilet, and was about to stand up "Just sit for one more moment" Lane said as she got up and ran to her bag. She took baby wipes and some gum out of it and ran back to Rory. "Here clean your face" Rory said, wanting to help and seeing how much Rory felt uncomfortable. Rory took the wipes and wiped her face. she then took the gum and ate it. "Thanks" Rory said, right before entering another coughing mode. "Do you want water?" Lane asked "No thanks" Rory replied "I think you should go home" Lane offered " I cant, it's Deans birthday. I would just be sick tomorrow" That's not how it works" Lane said "Cant you just stop at the doctor's office for a few minutes?" "No we can't" Rory said, getting annoyed "I'm not that sick stop freaking up" "Dean is the one freaking out not me" Lane said, she saw how this sentence shocked Rory "He is waiting for you outside. You should go talk to him." Lane said, she then helped Rory up and helped her walk out the door. "Rory!" Dean said. He hugged her and he felt how warn she was. "I was going to just take you home but I think you should go to the doctor. Both because of the leg and the fact that you are clearly sick." Dean said and hen immediately added "you cant argue. It's my birthday" He looked straight in her big blue eyes and see knew he was right so she didn't argue. "Lane could you drive us there? I think driving the motorcycle there wouldn't be a good idea" "Sure" Lane said "Zack, could you please call Lorelei?" Lane asked "Ok" Zack replied.

Zack tried to call Lorelei but it went straight to a message telling him Lorelei's voicemail was full. He went to Lane's car, where Dean was trying to put Rory down, but he was too tall, and lane was trying to help him but she was pretty small. "I can stand up for one second" Rory protested "Fine" Dean said. He put Rory down and she went in the car. Dean looked at Lane and Lane whispered to him "I have never seen Rory sick before. She always just stay home and doesn't let anyone but Lorelei go into her room" Lane then went in the driver sit and Dean sat in the back with Rory. Zack came in the front sit next to Lane and said "Her voicemail is already full" He said, looking at Dean "How are you feeling?" He said looking at Rory, she was about to answer him but got into another coughing mode. Dean made he sit up instead of lying and petted her back. She tried to move but he didn't let her "Rory its ok" He tried telling her. after the coughing mode was over Lane started to drive to the doctor.

"Hey Sookie, do you have a phone charger? I forgot mine at home" Lorelei told sookie as she entered to the kitchen "How's Rory?" Sookie asked "Fine," Lorelei didn't understand the question "Why do you ask?" "I know, about Rory" sookie said, not understanding why Lorelei didn't tell her what was going on with Rory "What?" Lorelei asked, by now she was very confused, but she really had no clue what Sookie was talking about "I know Rory is sick and that she hurt her leg" Sookie said "What?" Lorelei said, again "You didn't know?" Sookie asked, seeing Lorelei's shocked face "Where is she?" Lorelei asked "Dean is taking care of her, they are at the park" "Oh no, poor Dean, Rory can get very moody when she's sick" She said, partly to herself "I'm going to the park Sookie, please make sure everything is ready" She yelled while walking out the door "Wait Lorelei you forgot your phone" Sookie said, but Lorelei was already gone so she placed the phone in the charger.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelei got in her car and drove as fast as she could.

When she finally reached the park she ran out of the car, she was really worried.

All she could think of was finding Rory, she knew her girl and Rory would not let Dean, Lane or anyone know she is sick, and if the news traveled and even reached her it is serious.

She walked every inch of the not-that-big park about three times, but she couldn't find Rory.

Her heart was racing.

All she could think about was finding Rory.

But she couldn't.

Rory could be anywhere.

Lorelei half sat half fell down on the grass and looked lost.

Luke was on his way from Doose's when he saw her.

He immediately ran to her

"What's wrong? Where's Rory?"

"I don't know Luke. I DONT KNOW WHERE RORY IS and she is sick and hurt and I can't find her Luke, I don't know where she is" Lorelei was very confused and scared, tears were in her eyes.

"OK" Luke started to pace back and forth next to her "OK. Call her"

Lorelei took her bag and searched for her phone

"It's not here" She said quietly

"what do you mean not here?" Luke needed next to her and searched her bag "It is not here" He confirmed

"What now?" She asked, two tears already fell from her right eye.

Luke started pacing again.

"Do you know where Rory would like to go if she's sick?" He asked after a few minutes "Because Dean would take her where ever she asks"

Lorelei's eyes lit up

"She would be Home!" she got up and ran to the car.

Luke ran after her and reached the car first, he then sat in the driver's sit

"What are you doing?" Lorelei looked at her car's clock when she sat down on the passenger's side "you can't come with me! you have work to do"

"I do have to come with you, and more specially, I have to drive you because you are crying and your vision might be blurry" Luke thought of excuses "And Caesar can handle the dinner for a while" He

said as he started to drive

Lorelei's leg was jumping up and down and she was staring out the window.

Luke placed his hand on Lorelei's leg to make it stop and to get her attention.

"She's ok you know. Dean is a good guy, he will do whatever she will ask him to, he will listen to her"

*Gilmore girls*

"Stop the car!" Rory yelled, she knew she was about to get sick so she sat up, what only cause her nausea to get worst and her head to spin.

Lane stopped at the side of the road.

"I need to get out" Rory said as she opened her door "Don't follow" she yelled as she was trying to run but she was actually barley walking.

Lane looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Lane

"Well, which one of you will run after her?" Zack asked

The two faces that were staring at each other now looked at him

"No I cant go after her. When I hear someone puke I start puking"

"I'll go" Both Dean and Lane said at the same time

"OK then you should go" They said again at the same time

Dean opened his mouth slowly so Lane and him wouldn't talk at the same time again

"I will go, you were with her the last time and somehow I feel like that is not the last time"

Dean got out of the car and started running to where Rory was.

Rory saw him and started to cry.

Her knees didn't handle it anymore and she fell on the ground.

Dean looked back to the car still running as fast as he could to Rory to make sure Lane and Zack saw Rory fall.

When Dean reached her he sat down next to her and hugged her

"It's ok Rory, It's ok" He kept on saying while slowly rocking her

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME" Rory yelled at him in anger, still crying

"I couldn't just leave you all alone here Rory. And Lane couldn't either. We are here for you"

"No Dean! Not today! Today I am supposed to be here for you! it is YOUR BIRTHDAY"

"Hey Rory its ok, My birthday is just another day in the year, we can celebrate it tomorrow or the day after that or any other day it is ok, really."

Rory didn't answer him and they just sat there for a few minutes, Dean holding Rory rocking slowly.

"I wanna go home" Rory stood up not fully stepping on her leg

"Come on Rory, you already said yes to going to the doctor's"

"No Dean. I want to go home"

"Lets make a deal. I will take you home now, but I will stay with you until Lorelei gets home and you will do what I tell you to"

Rory though about his deal, but she decided that anything is better then going to the doctor's office

"Deal"

"First thing is you let me take you to the car" Dean whispered in her ear

Dean lifted her up and started to walk to the car.

"Lane we are taking her home" Dean announced to Lane as he and Rory entered the back sit

Lane looked at dean and saw he was ok with it, and she trusted him with Rory, so she turned around and drove to Rory's house.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while... I couldn't find any time to write :( But then I did and you got another chapter! Enjoy!

"OK well they are not in the house so where are they?" Lorelei asked Luke panicking

"We will drive back to the park and we will go and ask people. Someone must have seen them" Luke tried to look as calm as he could, but he knew that if Lorelei said they Rory would like being in the

house then they would have been in the house by now.

Luke and Lorelei both walked to the door.

"Wait!" Lorelei stopped "We should ask Babette if she can come here and wait if they come"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Luke asked himself how did he not think about that

"Babette! Babette!" They both yelled as they ran out of the house

"Why are you yelling? You'll wake Morey!" Babette stood on the porch in her robe

"Why are you in your robe?" Luke asked

"You interrupted my midday rest! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Oh Babette!" Lorelei cried

"What did you do to her?" Babette looked angrily at Luke.

She ran down and hugged Lorelei

"Rory's gone and she's sick, can you stay in our house in case she or Dean would come?"

"Of course of course anything for you."

As Lorelei and Luke were entering the car they heard her calling Morey telling him everything and then they saw them enter Lorelei's house.

Luke and Lorelei excited the street just as Rory, Dean, Lane and Zack entered from the other end of it.

"Wait guys" Dean said whispering "I think she's asleep"

"So?" Lane didn't understand

"Well if we stop the car she'll wake up"

"She needs to go home. That's what she wanted" Lane slowed down and enter the driveway

"No Lane go back don't stop the car" Zack said "Think about it, she is asleep, which means we can take her to the hospital"

Dean and Lane looked at each other.

They knew Rory needed to go to see the doctor, if not because she was sick then because of the leg.

"No. no we can't" Lane said

"Yeah, no, we can't" Dean agreed

Both Dean and Lane though the other one didn't want to go but each of them secretly agreed with Zack.

"But… look at her leg" Lane pointed out.

"Oh yeah we cant ignore it, it may be broken!" Dean said "Then maybe it would be better if we would take her, just in case"

"Just in case" Lane turned the car around and drove to the hospital

*Gilmore Girls*

"Why aren't we home yet?" Were the first word out of Rory's mouth when she woke up, and noticed they were far from her house and going the wrong way, getting farther and farther away.

"Rory, do you remember what you agreed to when we decided to, um, take you home?" Dean was the first to talk, he had planned the next sentence from the minute they turned around from Rory's

house

"Yeah"

"We said I will decide, and we got to your house and you were asleep, and me, Zack and Lane looked at you, more specifically, your leg, and decided it looked bad, really bad Rory…"

Rory cut his speech, looking at her leg she said "Dean my leg looks fine"

"No Rory it really doesn't look fine" Lane said looking at Rory from the mirror

"Rory, your leg is purple and it's like five times bigger then your other leg" Zack said what everyone was thinking "So you have to go see a doctor"

Lane and Dean, again, looked at each other and smiled.

It felt good when Zack said what they were thinking, without assaulting Rory.

"Fine, but after we are finished and the DOCTOR say I'm fine and you all OVERACTED then I decided what are we doing and you don't have a say" She said mostly to Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows

"sounds great" He said after a moment

"really?" Lane asked, surprised he didn't fight over staying at home with her

"But only if the doctors say you're leg is absolutely fine, and you are not sick, and we overacted"

Rory opened her mouth about to say something, but she couldn't think of anything so she closed it, causing Dean to smile from ear to ear.

Not like Dean, on the other side of town, Lorelei was sitting in the car with Luke, asking everyone if they saw Rory or Dean

"Hey Kirk" Luke said "Do you know where Rory or Dean are?"

"Rory went to the hospital" Kirk said as if it was an everyday thing

Lorelei's eyes filled with tears and Luke's mouth was open wide enough to swallow a burger in one bite.

"She's, Rory, she is in the hospital?" Lorelei asked

"Yes Dean and Lane and that other kid took her"

"LUKE! DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL!" Lorelei said

"I… Lorelei I can't go to the hospital" Luke said quietly

"What do you mean? Just go" she screamed

Luke started then to drive to the hospital.

Luke looked at his hands, they were shaking, and he had goosebumps all over.

"Lorelei" He said, "I cant go to the hospital, you will have to go in alone"

he waited for her respond, but he never got one.

Lorelei was gazing out of the window looking at the streets and the people they passed by.


	7. Chapter 7

Lane stopped the car right in front of the hospital

"Dean, you two should go and we will go park and try to call Lorelei or Luke or someone in town ok?"

"Sure" Dean was already out of the car. He opened Rory's door and looked at her for a second.

"Stand up, I'll help you walk" He said, remembering she didn't want him to lift her.

Rory stood up, and leaning on Dean they both walked in the hospital.

*Gilmore Girls*

"We're here" Luke said as he parked the car.

It was a long silent drive.

Lorelei opened her door and got one leg out of the car.

She looked like a robot. Not thinking just moving. Without emotions.

"Lor, are you ok?" Luke placed his hand on her shoulder

"I will be" Lorelei whispered, just laude enough so that Luke would hear.

She stepped out of the car and looked at him.

Lorelei was waiting for him to get out of the car and Luke knew it.

"I'm sorry Lorelei but, I can't come in" He said with a very honest voice

"What do you mean? why cant you come in?" She felt hurt.

She knew he wasn't doing it to annoy her but she couldn't think. All she wanted to do was go in and find Rory, but for some reason she couldn't go in.

"I told. I just can't. But you should go." Luke accidentally had an angry voice.

"Luke" tears started to show in Lorelei's eyes "Please"

Luke looked forward.

He saw a mother, a little boy and a little girl.

The mother and the girl were crying and the little boy who walked between the two tried hugging them.

He looked back at Lorelei, who was now trying to find what he was looking at and saw the little sad family.

"Luke, did your father…" Lorelei tried to figure why Luke didn't want to come in.

"My father died here. November 30th."

Lorelei forgot about everything.

She came in the car and hugged him.

"Lets go in" he said

"Thank you" Lorelei whispered in his ear

*Gilmore Girls*

"Here Rory you should sit" Dean helped Rory get to to a chair while he talked to the nurse.

Rory saw Dean point at her right leg, the injured one.

"Hello Rory how do you feel?" The nurse came and asked

"I am fine, Dean is just over obsessed"

Rory was annoyed.

She hated hospital and she hated even more the attention.

She felt like everyone was staring at her.

"OK lets take you to a bed so a doctor could examine you"

Rory stood up but the nurse brought a wheel chair and made her sit in it.

It only made Rory angrier.

The nurse took them to a bed, helped Rory get on the bed, said the doctor will come soon and closed the curtains.

"Dean I don't like hospitals" Rory said

Dean hugged her

"Lets go home Dean" She looked him in the eyes "Please I don't want to be here"

In that exact moment the curtains opened up and Luke, Lorelei, Lane and Zack all came in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh mom!" Rory said when Lorelei came and hugged her

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before! I should have been more responsible!" Lorelei told her daughter

"Mom my leg hurts and My head is pounding and I feel like I'm about to be sick"

Dean looked at Lane and Zack and they looked at him.

A little happy/sad smile came on their faces.

They were happy Rory finally said how she was feeling, but they were sad that she felt so bad.

"That's fine honey. Really." Lorelei broke the hug and looked at Luke and the three teenagers

"Thank you" She said

Luke turned around and signed to the kids to go out of the room.

Before he left Lorelei came closer to him and whispered "You can go. I'll be fine. And we could go back home in Lane's car"

Luke nodded and closed the curtains after he left the room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Wren Kingston, I will be your doctor today" the doctor said.

Rory grabbed Lorelei's hand as tight as she could.

"Hello" Lorelei said looking at Rory, who was active like a little girl staring at the floor.

"This is Rory and I am her mother Lorelei"

"So Rory, I was told you weren't feeling good and you also fell and hit your leg, what bothers you more?"

"The leg" she whispered

"OK then we will start with that"

Rory though he was very nice and that made her calm down, her grip on her mother weakened.

*Gilmore Girls*

"Luke is everything alright?" Zack asked while sitting in the waiting area, noticing Luke was walking in circles for some time.

"Luke?" Dean asked after Luke didn't respond

He stood up, getting in the way of the very strict, but imaginary, circle Luke was walking on.

Luke kept walking until he reached Dean.

He was looking at his feet but now he looked up back at Dean.

"Is everything alright?" Lane said before Dean could respond to the most confused and disturbed Luke they have ever seen.

It was a good distraction for the three boys so Dean and Zack stopped staring at Luke and he Luke could shake up and come back to reality

"Luke? Is everything ok? Do you want me to bring Lorelei?" She said again, knowing how close he was to Lorelei.

"No no. Don't call her she is with Rory." He said

"Do you maybe want to go home? We can take Rory and Lorelei back, you don't have to stay"

"I'm fine. I just feel uncomfortable leaving Caesar all alone all day" Luke lied but the kids didn't notice

"We can take them home, you should go back to the Dinner" Dean said

"Maybe you can go there, and then come back and bring us burgers!" Zack said

"Sounds like a good plan. Could you maybe bring us some burgers please?" Lorelei came from behind him "They are taking her to an X-ry. He leg is either broken or fractured. We might need to be

here for a long time" She explained

"Thank you for staying" She whispered in Luke's ear.

"Lorelei, can you maybe call my mom and tell her I'm with you in the hospital because something happened to Rory? She will kill me if she wouldn't know where I am" Lane asked

"If she doesn't know where are you, how can she kill you?" Zack asked, making everyone to laugh.

"Sure Lane, I'll call her"

"Wait Lorelei" Dean said "It's friday"

"And?" She asked, confused

"Don't you have Friday night dinner?"

"Oh god I forgot!" She said

"That's exactly the conversation I have with Rory this morning" He smiled

"I will call them, thanks for reminding me"

Lorelei tried calling, with Dean's phone, from where they were all sitting but she didn't get any single so she walked outside.

"Guys" Lane said, drawing the attention of Luke, Dean, and Zack "Rory was just strolled back in her room" She said quietly.

"You should go in" Lane and Dean said immediately pointing at each other

"No that's ok you should go" They both said again

"What's the problem? you can both go in" Luke said, but then he realized, they didn't want to go in.

"Why don't you want to go to her room?" He was very confused

"She doesn't like it when we see her sick" Lane said

"And she only told someone how she felt when Lorelei came. We had no idea the situation was so bad" Dean completed her sentence

"I will go in" Dean said feeling guilty because of Luke's look.

"I will come with you" Lane offered.

"I will go to the dinner and would come back with burgers" Luke said

"And I will stay here for when Lorelei comes back in" Zack said, wanting to be a part of this amazing group

"Sounds good" Lane said, starting to walk to Rory's room with Dean


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey" Lane said

"How are you feeling?" Dean sat on Rory's bed

All Rory did to respond was turned around from Dean and stare at the other side of the room.

Not answering his question.

"Rory" Lane moved to the other side and bended so she would be on eye level with Rory

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you made me come here?!" Rory suddenly sat up "All I wanted was to be at my home in my bed! Why did you made me come here?!"

"Because" Dean got up of the bed who became crowded when Rory sat "We were worried. Look at your leg. We had good reasons to be"

"Yeah and you fainting and puking didn't help" Lane added

Rory lied back down, trying to be angry at them but ending up coughing.

"Hey guys" Lorelei said when she came in to the room after a few minutes of silence

"Hey Lorelei" They both respond.

Rory was still silent

"Did you talk to my mom?"

"I did and she said it was fine you staying here with me and Rory"

"Thank you." Lan good up, marking Dean to get up too.

"I think it would be best if we will leave you two alone" Lane said

"No you should stay. The doctor would come soon and you two need to hear that you did the right thing by bringing Rory here" Lorelei said smiling pointing at the chairs

"Did she just read our minds?" Dean whispered laughing to Lane

After a few more minutes the doctor came in

"Hello Lorelei, Rory" He said "I have some bad news and some OK news"

Lorelei sat down on Rory's bed and held her hand.

"So, Rory fractured her leg" He said, causing Lane and Dean to smile a little,

"The good news are that she fainted just because she was a bit dehydrated and she has the flu. That's all"

"So what now?" Rory asked, trying to draw the attention from her to the doctor or anyone else

"Now we put cast on your leg and you go home and lay in your bed for a few days taking it slow. After you feel better you come back here so we could take the cast off and then re-evaluate the

situation. It is not severe so I don't believe you would have to go through a lot of psychical therapy. So Rory come with me" He drove the wheel chair to ext of the bed and Dean helped Rory to get off of

the bed and onto the chair.

"You two should go tell everything to Zack. I'm just going to call Richard and Emily, they didn't answer earlier"

Lane went out of the room, Dean gave Lorelei his phone and then went after Lane.

"Hello you reached Emily and Richard's Gilmore house. Who may I direct you to?"

"Hey, it's Lorelei Gilmore, their child. Can I talk to my mom?"

"Oh yes Ms. Lorelei" The maid said

"Hello?" Emily said

"Hey mom It's me"

"Why are you calling? are you going to skip dinner again? At least Rory calls before Dinner time and not five minutes before we start eating"

"Yes well, WE BOTH can't come today"

"Why? Are you going to some crazy party? Because that is not appropriate for a child her age to spend so much time with her mother"

"No mom. We are at" Lorelei stopped "We are at the hospital Rory brook her leg and has the flu" She said quickly, trying Emily to not understand

"What Hospital? We are coming right over!" Emily said to the phone "Richard! Rory is in the hospital!" She yelled

"What happened?" He yelled back

"I don't know pick the phone so you could talk to her"

"Hello" Richard picked up a phone

"Hey dad" Lorelei rolled her eyes

"Oh hey Lorelei!" He said

"Come on Lorelei. Tell us what happened to Rory" Emily demanded

"Well, from what I heard, She was dehydrated and she helped Lane carry the drum set and she fainted and it fell on her leg"

"From what you heard? Where were you all day when that happened"

"I wasn't home mom"

"Well you should have been" Emily whispered

"We are coming right over Lorelei. What is the address?"

"St. James Hospital. But you shouldn't come. We have me and Rory, Dean,Luke, Lane and Zack"

"Let the poor kids go home. We are coming over!"

Emily and Richard both hung up

*Gilmore Girls*

Lorelei was sitting on the bed when Rory came wheeling in the room

"Hey mom" She said

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming"

"Why?" Rory sounded confused

"Because I couldn't convince them not to come" Lorelei helped Rory go in to the bed

"Wait doctor" She said to the doctor who was just about to leave the room

"Why is she laying back down? Can't we leave?"

"Yeah but you just need to sign a few stuff and then you will be able to leave." The doctor said, pointing Lorelei to follow him.

When they left the room Lorelei signed Lane and Dean to go in to Rory's room and keep her company.

She knew Luke was about to come back and she didn't want him to need to take care of Rory.

*Gilmore Girls*

"Hey Luke" Said Zack when he spotted Luke coming in the hospital

"What's up with Rory?" Luke asked putting the bags down

"Nothing to serious really. She broke her leg and she has the flu."

"Where is Lorelei?"

"She went somewhere"

"And Dean and Lane?" Luke was getting annoyed

"Their with Rory right now. We should also go so we can all eat together"

The two took the bags and went in to Rory's room

"Luke you brought food!" Lane almost screamed

"I was starving" She explain, embarrassed.

Luke gave each of them a burger and the four of them started to eat.

"Rory why aren't you eating?" Dean asked when he noticed she hasn't touched her burger

"Not hungry" She said, causing all eyes to, again, be on her.

"Stop looking at me I'm just not hungry" She pushed the plate away from her.

"Maybe you should just have a bite" Dean said carefully, pushing the plate back to her

"Dean" She said calmly "Don't push your luck" She pushed her plate back away from her

"I give up. For now." He smiled and pushed it half way to her

Rory rolled her eyes at him causing him to laugh

"What room is she? Is it this one?" Emily's voice was heard just outside the room

"Yes grandma this is my room" Rory yelled out the door

"Oh Rory! Look at you! You are so pale and oh no! Look at your leg! And what are you eating?" Emily picked up Rory's burger "You should defiantly eat healthier food then, 'BURGERS'" She said in

despite

"I think you all should leave the room" Richard advised to Dean, Lane, Zack and Luke.

"Lorelei would be back soon. The doctor just took her to fill some forms so that Rory would be released" Lane told Richard and Emily before she left the room.

"Hello Rory" Richard said, approaching to his granddaughter hugging her

"Hey"

"I brought you something" He smiled at her "It's '_A Tale of Two Cities' _by Charles Dickens" He handed her the book

"Thanks Grandpa!" Rory took the book enthusiastically and opened it on the first page and started to read it

"Why did you do that?"Emily asked

"Why did I do what?" Richard replied

"Why did you have to bring it to her NOW? when its the only time she has with us while Lorelei is gone" She whispered in his ear

"Because. I thought she would be bored in the hospital and I wanted her not to think about that" He pointed at her leg "So I brought her a book. I am allowed to bring her a book"

"Grandma its ok I can read it later" Rory closed the book

"No no. if that's what you want to do you can read your book!" Emily said

Rory looked at Richard, who was telling her not to continue reading

"That fine I will continue later. Now I want to spend some time with you guys"

"Oh that is so sweet" Emily approached her, while Richard was giving Rory a sign of 'good work'

"Hello parents" Lorelei said coming in the room

"Lorelei! What were you thinking giving a sick child burgers? It was highly inappropriate!" Emily turned around and looked at Lorelei

"Grandma I didn't even eat. I'm not hungry" Rory tried to explain

"You should eat" Lorelei said over her mother's shoulder

"I really wasn't hungry mom"

"The later we would eat at home ok? But you have eat something then" Lorelei smiled

"Something? You should eat soup. And fish! My friend Alice, do you remember her? She was the one who had those BIG ears? She looked ridicules! Any way, her son is a great doctor and he is a

strong believer in eating fishes. He says that the cure everything"

"Rory doesn't like fish" Lorelei said

"I really don't" Rory confirmed when Emily looked at her

"Can we go home now mom?" Rory said, yawning

"We will come tomorrow morning to see how you are doing, maybe stay with you for the day?" Emily said

"No mom no need for you to come check on how I take care of her. She was already sick once or twice in her life" Lorelei was annoyed

"You didn't show up for Friday night's dinner. We should have the right to spend some time with you two"

"Then maybe you would come FOR DINNER at our house? Just for Dinner" Lorelei said, knowing her mother really did want to spend time with Rory and that they both kind of skipped the last few

Friday night dinners.

"Great!" Richard said before Emily could respond and pushed her out of the room.

"See you tomorrow" They both went out of the room

"How are you?" Lorelei said, looking at Rory who looked greenish

"I just want to go home and sleep this off" Rory yawned again

"Sounds good for me" Lorelei called a nurse who brought a wheel chair and a crutch.

Rory went on the wheel chair and Rory drove her to the Dean, Lane and Zack who were waiting

"Where's Luke?" Lorelei asked

"He had to go home" Lane said "But we'll drive you"

"Thanks" Lorelei said

Dean drove Rory until they all got to the car, where she moved from the wheel chair to the middle car seat, Putting her head on Dean's lap and her legs on Lorelei.

Lane got in the driver seat and Zack sat next to her

"It's midnight in one minute" Rory pointed out after a few minutes of driving

"And?" Dean asked

"Then your birthday would be over" She answered

"It was the most unique and unexpected birthday I ever had." He said to Rory's eyes.

He then lifted his head and saw Lorelei mouthing 'Thank You' to him.

"And that's a good thing" He looked back down at Rory, who fell asleep already.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning" Dean entered Rory's room, holding a tray with some cereals and coffee.

"How are you feeling?" He handed her the tray and she sat up

"Tired. And my leg is itching like hell" She took a zip from the coffee

"That's de-cafe" Rory gave him back the coffee "You know I like my coffee with coffee"

"I told you" Lorelei said walking in the room, holding a coffee mug.

"Good morning" Lorelei handed her the coffee

"Wait what time is it?" Rory took her phone and checked.

It was 9:10 am

"Mom shouldn't you go to work?"

"Yeah I should. And I am. Dean are you planning to stay? You can call Luke he can bring you Lunch"

"Thanks mom. Bye. Oh and tell Sookie I'm fine. She tried Calling me like ten times yesterday"

"Sure. Enjoy" Lorelei left the house

"So,do I owe you a re-do on that birthday smoothie?" Rory asked

"Defiantly" Dean answered and kissed Rory's forehead.


End file.
